Martwisz się o mnie
by Gladys1408
Summary: "Niby skąd możesz to wiedzieć! Nie mogę już znieść patrzenia, jak każdy kolejny Blader pada na kolana przed Ryugą! Po prostu nie mogę! I nie potrafię też zrozumieć, czemu sam pchasz się na drogę L-Drago zamiast uciekać jak najdalej! Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś swoją głupotą wyrządził sobie krzywdę, rozumiesz!" Paring: KyoyaxTsubasa, Klasyfikacja - T: na wszelki wypadek.


**Witam po raz drugi! :D**

**Jak widzicie, nareszcie zdecydowałam się na pisanie w języku polskim! (moja nauczycielka od tegoż przedmiotu byłaby wniebowzięta, gdyby się o tym dowiedziała, hehe). Chrzanić angielski, ktoś z Polski musi się zająć szerzeniem MFB wśród rodaków!  
**

**Tak więc, oto przed Wami mój kolejny one-shot! Ponownie: paring KyoyaxTsubasa, yaoi/shounen-ai. **

**Zanim zaczniecie czytać:**

**1. One-shot ten jest moją własną wersją pewnej sceny, która wydarzyła się w 42 odcinku Beyblade Metal Fusion. Jeśli chcecie zobaczyć, jak wyglądała ona naprawdę, wygooglajcie ją sobie - scena ta zaczyna się gdzieś około 15 min. trwania pełnego odcinka. **

**2. Z racji tego, że Beyblade Metal Fusion nie było emitowane po polsku, musiałam przetłumaczyć na własną rękę dialog Kyoyi z Tsubasą. Mam nadzieję, że jakoś mi to poszło i nie schrzaniłam niczego.  
**

**3. W razie, gdyby ktokolwiek pytał lub zauważył pewną nieścisłość - wiem, że "przepisowo" Tsubasa jest starszy od Kyoyi (i to o całe dwa lata! Co za koszmar! :o ), ale dla mnie są oni rówieśnikami. Wiem również, że to Tsubasa jest wyższy od Kyoyi, a nie jak napisałam, Kyoya jest wyższy od Tsubasy...  
**

**Mniejsza z tym ;P**

**Oczywiście: Metal Fight Beyblade oraz postacie z tego anime nie należą do mnie (chlip, chlip), mój jest jedynie pomysł i wykonanie.**

**To wszystko, co miałam do przekazania. Miłego czytania! :)  
**

* * *

Noc przed kolejnymi pojedynkami Bitwy Bladerów wydawała się spokojna, jednak pozory myliły. Ginga i reszta starali się pozbierać siły po potwornym widowisku, jakim była walka Hyomy z Reji'm, nowym zawodnikiem Dark Nebuli. W dodatku Ryuga, który z dziecinną łatwością pokonał Hikaru, również stał się czynnikiem wpływającym na pogorszenie nastrojów grupki przyjaciół. Chyba nikt nie potrafiłby świętować swych wygranych ze świadomością, że dwójka znakomitych bladerów spędza ten czas w szpitalu. Jutrzejszy dzień także nie zapowiadał się zwycięsko – nadchodzące pojedynki Gingi z Reji'm oraz Kyoyi z Ryugą spędzały im sen z powiek równie skutecznie.

Tsubasa Otori starał się towarzyszyć swoim nowym znajomym podczas ponurej kolacji w restauracji na terenie stadionu. Współczuł im straty jakiej doświadczyli, próbował jakoś pocieszać, lecz ciężka atmosfera fruwająca nad ich stolikiem powodowała, iż sam czuł się coraz gorzej. Dlatego przeprosił zebranych, po czym szybko wyszedł z lokalu, kierując się na dach budynku, by zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.

Kiedy owionął go chłodny, nocny wiatr wydawało mu się, że właśnie pozbył się ciężaru, zalegającego na jego sercu. Było cicho i spokojnie, najwidoczniej większa cześć miasta już spała. Stojąc samotnie na dachu spoglądał w niebo, na gwiazdy, których blask przyćmiewały jedynie trzy lampy jarzące się ostrym, nienaturalnym wręcz światłem.

Oparł się plecami o jakąś ścianę, skrzyżował ręce i zaczął pocierać swoje odsłonięte ramiona, aby się trochę ogrzać – ta noc nie należała do najcieplejszych. Obserwował przez chwilę parę, tworzoną przez wydychane przez niego powietrze, lecz w końcu pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach...

- Hej, ty! - usłyszał nagle gdzieś obok siebie czyjś głos. Odwrócił głowę w lewo, skąd właśnie dobiegły go ów słowa. Nie wiedział czemu, ale jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej niż normalnie. Jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać, widząc jak jedyny chłopak będący w tym samym wieku co on, Kyoya Tategami, zbliża się do niego.

- A ty co tu robisz, hę? - zapytał zielonowłosy z charakterystycznym błyskiem w oku. Tsubasa przyjrzał mu się, zanim odpowiedział. Dlaczego nie trząsł się z zimna, stojąc przed nim w swojej poszarpanej czarnej koszulce i wołającym o pomstę do nieba zielonym płaszczu – nie miał pojęcia, choć szczerze go za to podziwiał.

- Nie twój interes, Tategami. Nie jestem zainteresowany żadnymi niepotrzebnymi pogaduszkami z wami. Po prostu daj mi spokój, rozumiesz? - odpowiedział szorstko. Nie zamierzał się z nim wdawać w żadne bliskie rozmowy. Za bardzo obawiał się, że powie za dużo pod wpływem tych lazurowych, lwich tęczówek...

Kyoya prychnął ze zniecierpliwieniem, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej.

- Wiesz, tak naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie, gdzie sobie chodzisz i co robisz. Ale jeśli ktokolwiek próbuje jakoś wpłynąć na mój pojedynek z Ryugą... cóż, mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz...

Nim zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, ręka zielonowłosego zacisnęła się jak kleszcze na jego koszulce ciut poniżej szyi. Tsubasa warknął z lekka, przymykając powieki i koncentrując swe spojrzenie na odrobinkę wyższym chłopaku, próbując rozgryźć, o co mu chodzi.

- Po prostu nie mogę na to pozwolić. Łapiesz? - dokończył drapieżnie Kyoya, wpatrując się z zaciekłością w złote oczy białowłosego. Właściciel Earth Eagle'a w milczeniu obserwował prawdziwie męskie rysy twarzy swego przeciwnika, uporczywie próbując ułożyć w słowa myśli, które towarzyszyły mu od kilku godzin. Chłód jednak wciąż dawał o sobie znaki, skutecznie wybijając go ze skupienia.

- Wiesz, Tategami... Dla ciebie wciąż nie jest za późno... Może po prostu poddaj się przed twoją kolejną walką...

- Coś ty powiedział?! - zdenerwował się zielonowłosy, okazując z ten sposób swoje zaskoczenie. Pewnie podobnego obrotu spraw się nie spodziewał.

- Widziałeś przecież Ryugę i pokaz jego miażdżącej mocy, prawda?

- I co z tego? - prychnął po raz drugi Kyoya, upodabniając się jeszcze bardziej do bestii w swoim bey'u. - Dobrze wiem, przeciwko czemu będę musiał walczyć i jestem na to gotów. Więc wyjaśnij mi, co chciałeś przez to powiedzieć?

- A co będzie jeśli skończysz jak Hikaru, co? - Tsubasa posłużył się równie napastliwym tonem jak jego towarzysz.

- To się nie wydarzy. - zaprzeczył pewny siebie właściciel Rock Leona. Białowłosy zadrżał delikatnie, bardziej z gniewu niż z zimna, po czym odtrącił pięść zielonowłosego, wciąż zaciśniętą na jego koszulce. Nie wytrzymał – wykrzyczał wreszcie wszystkie negatywne emocje i wydarzenia, które przeżył i których był świadkiem parę godzin temu:

- Niby skąd możesz to wiedzieć?! Nie mogę już znieść patrzenia, jak każdy kolejny blader pada na kolana przed Ryugą! Po prostu nie mogę! I nie potrafię też zrozumieć, czemu sam pchasz się na drogę L-Drago zamiast uciekać jak najdalej! Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś swoją głupotą wyrządził sobie krzywdę, rozumiesz?! Każdego innego, Kyoya, każdego innego jakoś bym przebolał, ale nie ciebie!

Dopiero zdziwiona mina Kyoyi dała mu do zrozumienia, że powiedział ciut za dużo. Jak najszybciej odwrócił głowę, pozwalając, by długie srebrzyste włosy chociaż raz na coś się przydały, przysłaniając jego zarumienioną twarz. Serce obijało mu się o żebra z taką siłą, jakby chciało wyskoczyć z piersi. Zawstydził się swojego nagłego wybuchu, lecz chyba najbardziej żałował wyjawienia zbyt wielu swych myśli, szczególnie ostatnich dwóch zdań. Nie chciał, żeby zielonowłosy dowiedział się o jego zauroczeniu w nim, ale... chyba było już za późno.

Przez dobrą minutę obaj milczeli, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Uporczywa cisza trwałaby pewnie dłużej, gdyby nie przerwał jej wreszcie Kyoya.

- Martwisz się o mnie... to... to miłe.

Tsubasa roześmiał się krótko, po czym zerknął zza zasłony swych włosów na właściciela Rock Leona. Uśmiechał się delikatnie, zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle, wypatrując swoimi niebieskimi tęczówkami złotych oczu białowłosego. Kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, rumieniec niższego chłopaka pogłębił się, lecz kiedy znów chciał odwrócić wzrok, został zatrzymany przez dłoń towarzysza, która spoczęła na jego ramieniu.

- No już, nie wstydź się, przecież cię nie zjem za to, co powiedziałeś. Pokaż się.

Nieśmiało sięgnął ku srebrzystym włosom opadającym mu na twarz, odsłaniając w ten sposób swoje zaczerwienione policzki.

- Przepraszam... - mruknął cichutko, unikając błękitnych oczu Kyoyi. Po prostu nie potrafił spojrzeć w nie bez żadnych przeszkód czy zahamowań. Po chwili usłyszał radosny śmiech zielonowłosego.

- Nie wiedziałem, że możesz być taki zabawny, mój drogi. - rzekł z dość szerokim uśmiechem, który Tsubasa widział tylko kątem oka. - Podobasz mi się, kiedy się tak zachowujesz, wiesz?

Ponownie, nim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek, poczuł na swym prawym policzku drugą dłoń wyższego chłopaka. Już miał zaprotestować, gdy na lewej stronie jego twarzy znalazły się usta Kyoyi, niosąc ze sobą delikatny, czuły pocałunek.

- Nie martw się o mnie, dam sobie radę... - wyszeptał mu do ucha niskim głosem, przyprawiając białowłosego o dreszcze, bynajmniej nie z zimna. - Nie dbam o to, z kim będę musiał walczyć, wygram ten turniej dla ciebie... a kiedy cały szum wreszcie ucichnie, mam nadzieję, że będziesz chciał wybrać się ze mną w podróż. Bardzo pragnąłbym cię widzieć u mojego boku...

Serce Tsubasy pulsowało jak oszalałe. Czy wpływał tak na niego atrakcyjny ton zielonowłosego, którego wcześniej nie słyszał? Czy może fakt, iż wydychane przez tamtego powietrze przyjemnie łaskotało okolice szyi? Albo to ogólna bliskość oraz wyznania jego ukochanego – nareszcie był pewien, że może tak nazwać Kyoyę – wywierała wpływ nie tylko na sferę uczuciową, ale także i rozum i całą duszę, powodując zupełny paraliż?

Nie wiedział. I, szczerze mówiąc, nie przejmował się tym. Chłodny umysł analizujący każdy gest stopniał gwałtownie jak śnieg na wiosnę. W jego miejsce pojawiło się obezwładniające, przyjemne ciepło pochodzące od, jak na prawdziwego faceta przystało, umięśnionego ciała znajdującego się o krok od niego.

Był pewien jednej rzeczy. Z chęcią zawarłby pakt z samym diabłem, byleby ta chwila mogła trwać wiecznie...

Niestety, wszystko ma swój kres. Kyoya odsunął się od Tsubasy, a zawiedziony tym nagłym powrotem na ziemię białowłosy po raz pierwszy pomimo swego zażenowania spojrzał na niego. Właściciel Rock Leona przypatrywał się przez parę sekund minie drugiego, po czym rzekł spokojnie, jak gdyby między nimi zupełnie nic nie zaszło:

- Do zobaczenia w półfinałach... a także na naszym spotkaniu po Bitwie Bladerów... Tsubaso...

Złotooki znów zadrżał, tym razem pod wpływem tonu jakim tamten wypowiedział jego imię. Zielonowłosy nie zamierzał dodawać niczego więcej do swojej przemowy. Jeszcze raz omiótł spojrzeniem sylwetkę i twarz niższego chłopaka, odwrócił się i odszedł, pozostawiając Tsubasę w kompletnym osłupieniu.

Właściciel Earth Eagle'a dobre pięć minut wpatrywał się w wyjście, w którym zniknął Kyoya. Niemal jak w transie, prawą rękę przyłożył sobie do klatki piersiowej, by uspokoić rozszalałe serce, zaś druga mimowolnie powędrowała na lewy policzek. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego usta bezgłośnie wyszeptały imię Tategamiego.

Tamtej nocy nie czuł już zimna...

* * *

**Tadam! **

**Oto właśnie, jaki pomysł wpadł mi do głowy, kiedy oglądałam 42 odcinek Beyblade Metal Fusion... ;) Mam nadzieję, że spodobał się Wam tak samo jak mnie.**

**Do zobaczenia w moim kolejnym fanficu! :D**


End file.
